Dreams of Fire
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Cleanser Dean Arc # 1.If anyone ever thought that any of the Winchesters where normal, they obviously had no idea what they were talking about.


**Title:** Dreams of Fire  
**Series:** Cleanser Dean Arc #1  
**Author:** Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
**Website:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre(s):** Introspection?  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Summery:** If anyone ever thought that _any_ of the Winchesters where normal, they obviously had no idea what they were talking about.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for 1X16 Shadows.  
**Disclaimer:** Checks reality meter (It's remarkably Magic Eight Ball shaped). shakeshake Do I own Supernatural? Nope still the right reality. Go eat a tuna sandwich instead. stares Damn.  
**Author's Note:** I have this idea for an original thing for Cleansers and have for a couple years. But like normal I was just sitting trying valiantly not to be bunnylicious and instead got attacked by this bunny of Dean being a Cleanser. And damnit now I'm going to have to actually sit down and write what a Cleanser _is_. Stupid bitchy bunnies. wanders off still grumbling.  
**Word Count:** 588

Dreams of Fire

All his life, Dean has dreamed of fire. Not that surprising really when you consider the way his mother died. He _should_ have developed a fear, if not terror of fire, having lost his home, mother and world in one night. Instead, Dean found a great comfort in his dreams of fire that covered everything, _was_ everything.

As he grew older fire became a central to his life, starting with the fire that claimed his mother and family home, to the fires they used in the course of their work. He never thought to closely question that he dreamed of fire. It made sense when he actually thought about it, so it just became one of the corner stones of his life. Like that Dad would always hunt, Sammy was his to guard, and that there was always, _always_ something out there hurting people and needed to be stopped.

After Sam left Dean's dreams, that had tapered off to once every few weeks over the last few years, suddenly came almost every night. Dean's pyromaniac tendencies also started to grow as well. He would often find himself sitting alone and burning old newspapers and magazines just thinking of nothing, his mind wonderfully blank as he stared enthralled at the flickering flames.

He knew Sam knew he was a pyromaniac, having spent so much time together it was impossible to hide. Sam, before he had left, had called it "Dean's meditating", and it was in a way. John... John he honestly didn't know if he had ever noticed that odd habit of his oldest son's. It wasn't like he did it all that often when John was around anyway. He was in no way an arsonist beyond what their hunts called for though.

That was all work and stress and adrenaline. He was still fascinated by the fire, but he didn't find it soothing like when it was just him, a candle or a small fire and himself wonderfully distant from the stresses of his life.

When he brought Sam back to the job his dreams and pyromania continued at the pace they had set while Sam was gone, but again he figured that was to be expected. Jessica's death was... well to be frank, a kick in the teeth.

Dean really should have figured there was something more to it considering that coincidence just _doesn't happen_ in their lives. Winchesters were just not _normal_ by _anyone's_ standards, and they _knew_ that.

Dean was twenty-six years old, in the latest of a depressingly long string of hotel rooms reunited with his brother and father for the first time in _years_ when he was reminded rather forcefully of why you should _never_ ignore reoccurring dreams, _especially_ if you're a hunter.

As he was attacked by the Daeva again and watched as it went after the father he hadn't seen and had been worrying over for months and his brother who was _finally_ getting back into the swing of things. Growling in anger Dean tried to do something, anything to help and was surprised as he felt something spark, then the world was consumed by blue fire. Or at least he thought it was until he heard the Daeva's scream in pain.

Blinking his eyes clear at the sudden light as he sat up was shocked to find them on fire, but seeing an opportunity he grabbed Sam and his Dad and got out of there. They had just made it to the car as he slipped into unfortunately familiar darkness.

The End of Dreams of Fire


End file.
